In the prior art, in order to pack rolled products such as non-woven fabric, high-grade film disc, aluminum foil disc and polyester film disc, wooden boxes, corrugated cardboard boxes, plastic boxes, etc. are generally used together with pads for fixing the products. In general, the rolled products are packed with thin and waterproof packing materials and laid on wooden pallets for carrying.
However, the prior art packages require much work. In addition, although the once used packing materials need to be recovered in view of the public nuisance and utilization of the resources, they require much transportation costs due to their large volume. Furthermore, the prior art wooden pallets are easily damaged by the forks of fork lifts, thus making the rolled products damaged.